Heaven Knows
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: AU ! World War II. La première fois qu'il avait posé le regard sur lui, Levi Ackerman avait su que ce gamin l'énerverait. Tout en lui l'agaçait: son arrogance, son sourire, et ses grands, lumineux yeux émeraudes... Alors il aurait aimé qu'on lui explique pourquoi ce stupide morveux était devenu son unique répit dans son quotidien de soldat brisé par les cruautés de la guerre.
1. I

Bonjour, bonsoir ! J'espère que ça va bien ?

Mon dieu, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus pointé le bout de mon nez sur ce Fandom ! (Oui oui, j'ai fait une apparition subite puis une désertion sans laisser de traces, pour celles et ceux à qui mon pseudo dirait quelque chose ^^')

Comme j'ai eu des soucis avec mon compte et que cette fiction avait été supprimée malgré moi, j'en ai profité pour réécrire le scénario en entier (*tombe à genoux de manière dramatique* car j'ai perdu le premier et j'avais totalement éclipsé cette idée de ma tête orz...) et reprendre son écriture de fond en comble. Si ce n'est que j'ai finalement décidé d'en faire à nouveau une fic à chapitres au lieu d'un long (trop long omg) OS.

Bref, je ne vais pas tergiverser davantage et vous laisse le loisir de (re?)découvrir le premier chapitre ^^' *absolument pas certaine de son coup /bam/*.

Bonne lecture ! Et merci d'avoir pris la peine de cliquer :)

* * *

**Pairing :** Levi Ackerman X Eren Jäger

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent pas

**Rating :** T, pour langage fleuri et thèmes sombres (Seconde Guerre Mondiale, violence, etc). D'ailleurs, si vous avez le cœur trop sensible (comme moi /bam, le retour/ *voix du coeur* Pourquoi j'écris des choses qui me font du mal ? :')) et ne le sentez pas dès ce début, ne vous forcez pas à lire la suite s'il vous plait (;w;) (même si je promets que ce chapitre, niveau descriptions, sera celui le plus difficile à lire, le reste est plus soft)

**Note :** J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches concernant la seconde guerre pour être certaine de ne pas me planter, mais n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer une incohérence, ça m'embêterait d'en laisser, surtout dans une uchronie ;w;. De même que pour les fautes de frappes, je n'ai pas fait bêta ce texte, faites-moi signe si jamais vous en décelez ^^.

* * *

**Heaven Knows**

**Chapitre I**

* * *

_– Année 1941 : Front allemand –_

_\- Opération « Barbarossa », continuité : Invasion de l'URSS -_

_\- Opération "Typhon" : Bataille de Moscou -_

* * *

"C'est bête hein, mais, vous savez... Y'a des jours où, quand je ferme les yeux, la seule image qui se dessine sous mes paupières, c'est celle des sourires des membres de ma famille. Puis le soir, en nettoyant mon arme, en constatant qu'il y a de nouvelles cabosses dessus et que j'ai davantage de morts sur la conscience que la veille, j'en viens à me demander pourquoi je tire encore sur cette gâchette..."

Jusque là le nez rivé sur un point non défini du sol, laissant à son escouade le loisir de récupérer un tant soit peu de forces durant ce bref instant de répit, Levi releva une expression neutre et passablement ennuyée vers le plus jeune soldat de son bataillon, lequel venait de prendre la parole d'une voix dépassant à peine le volume du murmure. Son teint s'était délavé de toutes couleurs et il avait l'air plus éreinté qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à lors. Les traits encore légèrement rondelets de son visage semblaient avoir gagné une panoplie de rides et de cernes au cours des derniers jours.

Levi renifla dédaigneusement par le nez, l'étudiant longuement de ses iris perçantes avant d'émettre un grognement dans ses dents et le foudroyer du regard ; comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce taudis avec des idiots pareils ? Il en venait à sérieusement se poser la question.

Ce gamin naïf était l'archétype parfait du genre de gars qu'il parvenait le moins à blairer ; un imbécile gardant envers et contre tout une vision aussi utopique qu'idéaliste de ce monde pourri jusqu'à la moelle. N'avait-il pas réalisé, dans sa petite caboche la situation dans laquelle ils étaient tous fourrés ? Ou essayait-il en vain de se convaincre qu'ils finiraient par s'en tirer sans la moindre égratignure ?

Il claqua de la langue. _Foutaises !_ Tout ça, c'était des conneries !

Attiré par le bruit venant de sa gauche, le regard terni par la nostalgie du jeune homme bascula vers Levi sans pour autant réellement l'apercevoir. Le noiraud jeta un bref coup d'œil à ses épaules tremblantes, grimaça à vue de son uniforme couvert de neige au niveau des jambes et émit une énième fois un son réprobateur. Encore un gamin élevé dans ses jupons de sa mère qui n'arrivait pas à soutenir son regard.

Soit ! Il s'en fichait éperdument ; il n'avait que trop souvent maintenant été témoin de cette peur qui s'esquissait dans les prunelles des personnes à qui il avait un jour ne serait-ce qu'adresser la parole pour encore ressentir une forme d'agacement face à ce genre de comportement qu'il considérait comme lâche. Lointains étaient les temps où l'adolescent qu'il avait été avait ressenti ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la solitude ; à l'heure du jour, du haut de ses vingt-sept ans, les dernières traces de son adolescence avaient définitivement quitté sa figure et un désintérêt profond rythmait ses instants présents.

Ce mioche gâté pourri trouverait facilement le réconfort recherché auprès des autres gars. Levi n'avait pas assez d'altruisme en lui pour lui tendre la main et commencer à le materner. Tout trouillard qu'était ce môme paumé de la vie, il serait bien obligé de s'endurcir ; ici-bas ce n'était pas une cour de récréation où on jouait au gendarme et au voleur.

Ici-bas, les pions écroulés sur l'échiquier géant de ce conflit équivalaient à une perte définitive, chacun représentait un soldat de plus tombé au combat.

Toutefois, Levi ne put s'empêcher d'entrevoir dans la profondeur de ces paroles lancées avec une certaine innocence une réflexion qu'il s'était déjà tant de fois faite silencieusement auparavant.

_"Est-ce que tout ce cirque en valait vraiment la peine ?"_

Levi ne savait pas. N'avait même d'ailleurs pas une seule seconde à chercher à comprendre - enfin si, probablement l'avait-il fait, mais comme tout le reste ses questions s'étaient estompées pour se terrer dans un coin de sa tête.

Ne trouvant au final rien à redire qui vaille vraiment la peine d'être entendu - le noiraud n'ouvrait en règle générale la bouche que pour déchaîner les foudres d'une flopée de jurons, et en profiter pour insulter quiconque serait assez con pour venir lui casser les miches - il détourna la tête des silhouettes voûtées de ses hommes assis en cercle sur une parcelle de terre que la neige n'était par miracle pas encore parvenue à atteindre, postés à tout juste quelques demi-dizaine de mètres de lui. L'arrière de son crâne, rasé à la manière d'un _undercut_, vint mécaniquement se poser sur les pierres froides et ternes du mur contre lequel son dos était appuyé depuis tout à l'heure, avant qu'il ne se mette à humer pensivement l'air.

Le poids de son arme appuyée sur son épaule droite paraissait avoir pratiquement doublé depuis la veille. Ses paupières lourdes papillonnèrent sur ses yeux fatigués, puis, comme attiré par l'inatteignable, ses iris d'acier glissèrent vers le ciel.

Un amas de nuages limpides tiraient vers le gris et recouvraient de son voile opaque l'azur du ciel. Agacé, Levi souffla par le nez. Il n'y avait jamais eu que l'immensité azurée de ce ciel inaccessible qui avait jamais réussi à l'apaiser un tant soit peu.

Ce genre de laisser-aller qui paraissait aux yeux de tous si contradictoire à son caractère grincheux et irascible lui permettait d'enfin déconnecter le temps d'un battement de cils avec la réalité.

Face à cette immensité que représentait le ciel, lui, qui était d'ordinaire du genre imperturbable et cynique, se sentit pour la première fois de son existence aussi insignifiant qu'un grain de sable perdu parmi les dunes.

Il ne se souvenait plus de quand datait la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti animé par une volonté de fer, la dernière fois où il s'était persuadé qu'il se battait pour une cause, _que sa vie servait à quelque chose_. Dorénavant il avait l'impression que toute cette connerie de guerre puéril n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un cauchemar dont il finirait par se réveiller le lendemain.

Ici-bas, c'était l'enfer.

Ouais, il avait beau réfléchir, se triturer les méninges, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour qualifier ce que traversaient les soldats, ce par quoi ils passaient, ce qu'ils subissaient.

Partout où Levi posait les pieds, l'odeur de soufre mélangée à celle du sang emplissait les lieux ; un savant mélange d'odeurs nauséabondes qui ne lui était devenue que trop familière avec le temps mais à laquelle il ne pourrait, la cause était peine perdue d'avance, jamais s'habituer même s'il essayait de passer outre.

C'était dans cette ambiance que survivaient les soldats en uniforme. «Survivaient», en effet. Parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne vivait plus véritablement. Ils n'avaient plus de foyer sous lequel passer un semblant de nuit reposante, plus aucun endroit qu'ils auraient pu définir comme «leur appartenant».

Rien.

Si ce n'était l'instinct de survie.

L'air opaque soufflé par un vent glacial leur brûlait les poumons, comprimait leurs poitrines alourdies qui frôlaient de près la suffocation. Ils somnolaient inconfortablement dans le froid, supportaient toute la journée le poids de leurs vêtements alourdis par la boue ou la neige qui y restaient collées. Leurs membres courbaturés ne réussissaient qu'à bouger avec grande difficulté.

Certains voyaient avec impuissance des proches, des amis, des membres de leur famille ou de simples connaissances rencontrées autour d'un bol de soupe, s'écrouler sous les balles sifflantes qui déchiraient l'air tels des coups de tonnerre.

D'autres, la boule au ventre et les mains jointes en une prière muette, priaient le ciel pour que ces dernières ne les atteignent pas. Chacun repensait avec nostalgie et tristesse à leur famille qui attendait toujours leur retour après ces longs mois d'absence.

D'autres, encore, patientaient simplement, écoutaient les ordres sans broncher, le regard vide. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient : _vides_. Démunis de libre-arbitre. Tels des pantins actionnés par la seule volonté des dirigeants de guerre.

Les derniers, de leur côté, s'étaient déjà résignés à abandonner leur humanité pour un champ de bataille qui les transformaient en êtres sans une traître once de remords ; des machines de guerres dignes des plus grands récits de l'imaginaire aux traits se voulant humains, capables d'ôter le dernier souffle de leurs opposants d'un tir décisif. De véritables chasseurs aux canines acérées qu'ils n'auraient, jusqu'à lors, jamais cru devenir…

Tous autant qu'ils étaient, n'avaient eu d'autre réel choix que de profondément s'ancrer dans cette routine incessante rythmée de morts, et guettaient simplement de rendre les armes à leur tour, l'âme lacérée par un nombre incalculable de scènes qu'ils auraient sans nul doute préféré ne jamais avoir à voir de leurs propres yeux.

C'était également le cas de Levi Ackerman.

Lui, un adulte de près de vingt-huit ans, un soldat qui avait fini par arrêter de compter les matins où il se réveillait et les soirs où il s'endormait. Un homme sans autre réelle attache à sa douloureuse réalité que celle que lui procurait la sensation de ses doigts blanchis, crispés sur la gâchette de son arme à feu. Lui, notamment, qui voyait inlassablement les siens s'écrouler un à un, sous l'écho des fusillades, mais qui envers et contre tout poursuivait son avancée pas à pas. Lui, quotidien devenait coutume, qui abattait les ennemis les uns à la suite des autres dans une tentative désespérée de se prouver quelque chose que lui-même ignorait. Et lui, finalement, qui se demandait inlassablement pourquoi il n'avait pas encore passé l'arme à gauche, pourquoi quelconque foutu dieu supposé miséricordieux dans son infinie grandeur ne lui avait pas encore accordé le repos mérité du brave.

Levi ne doutait pas de ses capacités, loin de là. Il se savait bon pour tirer. Il se savait même être l'un des meilleurs. Mais le trépas guettait constamment, pouvait surgir dans un moment de faiblesse ou de bête inattention. Ou simplement lorsqu'un soldat ennemi se montrait plus fort, plus habile, le premier parmi les deux à tirer sans hésitation.

Telle était sa routine. Cette vie merdique était devenue un quotidien qui se répétait, insupportablement dévorant, et se répétait encore. Inlassablement. Perpétuellement semblable à l'instant d'avant. Une maladie le bouffant lentement de l'intérieur, qui ne se verrait sans doute même pas guérie à la fin de tout ce capharnaüm.

Il ne dormait que très peu, parfois pas du tout, ne mangeait que de la nourriture fade agrémentée des rations de survie distribuées au jour le jour. Il tirait quand on le lui ordonnait, rechargeait mécaniquement, puis tirait à nouveau. Le temps n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui, il avait tout bonnement stoppé le décompte. Il avait jugé qu'il n'en était plus nécessaire, d'une certaine manière.

Les jours s'enchaînaient sans qu'il n'en ait véritablement conscience. Les secondes devenaient des minutes, qui se muaient à leur tour en heures.

Ainsi percevait-il son environnement sans pour autant réussir à le voir. Ainsi perdait-il notion du temps qui passait, qui s'écoulait au rythme perpétuel de l'aurore et de la nuit tombée.

Et ce jour-là ne fut et ne serait pas si différent des autres. Du moins, l'avait-il tout d'abord pensé, adossé à ce muret dont il ne restait que des ruines, jusqu'à ce que l'ordre d'un nouvel assaut suicide ne soit ordonné par un supérieur.

«Assaut suicide», c'était comme ça que Levi les nommait. Un petit surnom gentillet qu'il appréciait leur refourguer avec sarcasme, tapant davantage dans le vrai que le tas d'appellations saugrenues qu'il avait pu entendre en tendant l'oreille.

Parce que ces foutus merdes qui leurs servaient de supérieurs dans la hiérarchie ne cherchaient d'aucune putain de façon à régulièrement recenser le nombre de pertes qui s'amoncelaient minute après minute dans leur camp. Mais Levi, lui en revanche, le voyait. Il ne le constatait que trop bien. Tous les hommes qui s'élançaient n'en revenaient qu'entre quatre planches ou grièvement blessés, aucun des deux camps n'en réchappait. Donc pour lui, c'était du suicide pur et dur. Un foutu sacrifice de plus à ajouter dans les conversations entre survivants et dans les journaux de guerre. De nouvelles tombes à creuser. Des vies de plus à déplorer pour une putain de cause à deux balles dont il avait oublié la couleur depuis longtemps déjà.

Pourtant, Levi y participait. Comme ses confrères, il s'élançait à grandes enjambées au-devant du danger. Il s'avançait avec le poids constant de l'épée de Damoclès braquées par-dessus sa tête.

À la seule différence près qu'il ne ressentait déjà plus rien.

La rage qui l'habitait auparavant se fanait au son des coups de canons. Les bons sentiments l'avaient quitté depuis l'enfance ; il n'était même plus certain d'en avoir un jour ressenti. Parce que la peur avait définie à elle seule son mode de vie, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne.

Il avait dû travailler très jeune pour subvenir à ses besoins et ceux de sa mère tombée gravement malade, pour finir par la voir rendre son dernier souffle dans un sourire qu'elle lui avait adressé pour lui signifier que rien n'était de sa faute, mais le délaissant pourtant lui, un gamin d'un peu plus de quatorze ans, poisseux, chétif et incapable, survivre avec ce qu'il trouvait çà et là, seul contre tous.

Levi en avait voulu au monde entier : à sa mère qui s'en était allée trop jeune comme trop tôt, à sa maison mal entretenue, à son corps frêle de bâtard n'ayant jamais connu son père. Mais par-dessus tout, Levi s'en était voulu à lui-même. Parce qu'à cette époque, il n'était pas un adulte, parce que les responsabilités de sa mère lui étaient retombées dessus en une avalanche de problèmes, sans prévenir, sans qu'il ne soit véritablement paré à les assumer.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Levi avait ressenti la peur. La vraie, celle qui vous tord les tripes et ne vous lâche plus d'une semelle.

Si ce n'était qu'une profonde indifférence, un parfait désintérêt pour ce qui l'entourait, l'avait ensuite gagné. Puisqu'il ne savait rien y changer, puisque ce qui était fait ne pouvait être raturé, effacé ni encore moins réécrit, il se devait de l'accepter. Aussi difficile cela puisse être.

Il avait ainsi, peu de temps plus tard, été recueilli par son oncle, qui lui apprit à vivre à la dure, à se débrouiller, à devenir indépendant, parce que «ses affaires ne fonctionneraient pas avec un mioche sans maturité dans les pattes». À partir de cet instant, Levi avait compris que le mot «redouter» ne devrait désormais plus faire partie de son vocabulaire. Alors il s'était résigné ; à évoluer, à voir le lendemain se lever, coûte que coûte. Donc il avait grandi dans cette optique, celle d'avancer, dans l'idée de faire un pas après l'autre, d'enchaîner les foulées, peu lui importait où ces dernières le mèneraient, du moment qu'il se verrait enclin à se détacher de tout le reste, à se libérer de ses chaînes qui l'entravaient et l'opprimaient. Il avait décidé, à l'époque où cette main caleuse d'homme était venue entourer la sienne et l'avait emmené, qu'il évoluerait, aussi longtemps que cette indépendance lui signifiait « liberté » .

Toutefois, cette indépendance ne fut que de courte durée. Sa liberté invraisemblable, aux airs qu'il avait toujours, au fond de lui, sut éphémères, prit véritablement fin lorsqu'il fut réquisitionné pour partir au front.

Voilà où il en était. Voilà qui était Levi et voilà ce qu'il serait à jamais.

Et la guerre, à son tour, était pratiquement devenue sa seule raison d'exister. Il portait les mêmes vêtements crasseux que les autres, assumait de son plein gré de déclencher la gâchette d'une arme au mécanisme mis à l'épreuve de l'usure du temps.

Donc il émergeait chaque matin de son sommeil avec pour seule idée en tête : ouvrir les paupières pour affronter sans ciller la réalité, dans le but de lui résister pendant qu'il en était encore capable, de tenir bon pendant qu'il lui en demeurait encore la force. Jusqu'à ce que cette même volonté qui l'animait n'eut fini d'épuiser sa dernière goutte dans la plus minuscule mais crépitante, brûlante de ses cellules.

Cette après-midi-là ne fut ainsi pas différente des précédentes, à l'exception près que Levi pressentait que le tournant qu'empruntait le cours des événements bifurquerait bientôt en leur défaveur. Et ce ne fut que par la suite qu'il comprit...

Levi fut secoué par une sensation qui lui était jusqu'à lors inconnue, qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie depuis le premier jour où il s'était muni de l'attirail du soldat. Lui-même n'aurait vraisemblablement su dire quoi, mais le pressentiment s'était insinué là, dans le creux de son estomac, et y avait creusé sa place, s'y était logé pour se transformer en une grosse boule de nerfs.

A la tête de son groupe, ils évoluaient en terre inconnue. Levi les connaissait ; certains de vue, d'autres après quelques mots échangés. Mais il avait passé ces interminables semaines en leur compagnie. Ces hommes avaient été mobilisés en même temps que lui, s'étaient retrouvés dans le même merdier. Dans l'ironie, cela les avait rapprochés.

Levi s'était maintes fois fait la réflexion que s'il était resté plongé dans cette vie de voyou connu de tous, il ne leur aurait probablement jamais adressé la parole.

Il ne le savait pas encore, mais la scène qui seconda celle de la matinée de relative tranquillité resterait à jamais gravée en lui, marquée au fer rouge.

La fusillade se déclencha. Il entendit les décharges sifflantes des balles fusillant tout autour de lui, ricochant à même le sol et les murs de pierres, ainsi que le bruit mat des corps meurtris s'échouant sur l'asphalte. Il ne put réagir l'espace d'une brève seconde, secoué par cette vague d'incompréhension qui déferlait parmi ses hommes tel un torrent d'eau déchaîné. Une poussée d'adrénaline lui ébranla chaque cellule de son être, puis il ne sut dire comment il avait retourné la situation en sa faveur mais la seconde d'après il tenait ses assaillants en joug, l'arme braquée dans leur direction, prêt à en découdre. Les cris qui lui vrillaient les oreilles se firent distincts, les détails des lieux précis. Ce fut à ce même moment qu'il eut une conscience accrue de son environnement, qu'il constata qu'il était le dernier debout, le dernier de son équipe à tenir sur ses jambes.

Alors il en profita, parce que la loi du plus fort régnait : il fallait profiter de la moindre seconde que l'ennemi se permettait de nous octroyer et l'utiliser à son avantage. L'utiliser sans foie ni loi, sans remords ni regrets. Mais surtout parce que c'était une loi qu'il s'était lui-même imposée, qu'il suivait à la lettre, et qui parvenait à le tenir sur pieds : «être celui qui tire ou celui qui flanche». «Tuer ou être tué».

Laissant son instinct le guider, il appuya sur la détente. Son sang bouillonna jusqu'à l'ébullition dans ses veines, ne fit qu'un tour, lui pulsa tambours battants dans les tempes et envoya une décharge électrique si intense dans chacun de ses membres qu'il en resta interdit.

Le coup fut lancé, l'air se déchira en un hurlement de rage.

Ce ne fut cependant pas assez, Levi l'apprit à ses dépends…

Une série de tirs tonitruèrent en écho sur les murs des bâtiments alentours. Une violente, lancinante douleur lui transperça l'épaule et s'étendit par-delà son omoplate. Il refoula un râle rauque et obliqua un dernier regard vers ses opposants. Ils étaient là, debout pour la plupart d'entre eux, à des dizaines de pas devant lui.

Son corps s'engourdit, alors qu'il s'obligeait à la seule force de sa volonté à garder les yeux rivés vers le groupes d'hommes qui rebroussaient chemin « pour un autre de ces interminables combats, sans doute », se dit-il.

Premier battement de cil, et la douleur prit le dessus sur toutes les sensations qu'il éprouvait. Son épaule semblait en feu. Ses jambes tremblantes ne purent le supporter plus longtemps, il perdit l'équilibre. Le monde bascula dangereusement devant ses yeux maintenant mi-clos, emporté ailleurs, dans un endroit autre que celui dans lequel Levi s'apprêtait à tomber.

Second battement, et Levi en oublia jusqu'à son nom. Tout devint flou, incertain, indistinct. Il oublia la guerre, le stress poignant et constant qu'elle lui faisait subir à longueur de temps, la tension dans ses muscles fermes mais éprouvés par l'effort qu'il fournissait à longueur de temps. Il oublia sa vie, ce qu'il avait un jour cru être et ce qu'il aurait souhaité devenir. Puis il oublia sa résignation, ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici, celle-là même qui allumait un brasier incandescent en lui. Le temps se mit à flotter, à l'image des sons qui ne lui arrivaient plus que vaguement jusqu'aux tympans. Les mots qui se bousculaient sur ses lèvres s'en perdaient à la frontière, s'oubliaient, s'évaporaient.

Dernier battement, et la dernière image que Levi garda de cet instant fut les silhouettes des soldats, de ses coéquipiers étendus de tout leur long sur le sol. Ceux-là même qu'il venait tout juste de rejoindre.

~ x.X.x ~

Pendant de longues, interminables minutes - des heures peut-être, il n'en savait rien - Levi n'aurait véritablement su comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il perdit notion de tout. Il n'écoutait que les voix. De lointaines, rauques mais étouffées voix qui s'entrechoquaient à tour de rôle dans ses oreilles. Il entendait des bruits, des claquements, des crissements, des cliquetis.

Il distinguait vaguement des silhouettes de personnes penchées sur lui. Et fut même persuadé à un moment de son espèce de transe qu'elles s'adressaient à lui. Mais lui ne répondait pas, il en était incapable.

Tout était blanc, tout était noir. Lumineux ou sombre. Brouillé ou flou.

Mais Levi se souvenait d'une chose. Une seule chose semblant pourtant sans importance, au premier abord, qui l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Marqué comme un unique salut. Marqué comme une porte menant vers un nouveau monde. Marqué comme la lumière qu'il n'avait que trop longuement cherché en vain.

Des émeraudes. De brillantes, lumineuses émeraudes qui recelaient une infinie bonté.

Levi ferma un bref instant les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Les émeraudes avaient déjà disparues.

Et Levi sombra à nouveau, loin dans les méandres des obscures, ténébreuses abysses...

~ x.X.x ~

Lorsqu'il reprit doucement conscience de son entourage, l'ambiance autour de lui paraissait différente, presque en dehors du temps. Dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un lieu où il n'entendait plus les coups de canons à répétition, un lieu où les hurlements et les ordres n'avaient plus leur place. Un lieu de quiétude intemporelle et presque irréelle où Levi n'aurait pas déprécié rester.

Une lourdeur l'embourbait à l'arrière de la tête.

Encore vaseux, il se risqua à ouvrir une paupière, puis la seconde, mais dut les refermer aussitôt qu'une violente nausée lui remonta dans la gorge, délaissant à sa suite un horrible goût de sang sur sa langue. La douleur dans son épaule eut fini de le convaincre de n'exécuter aucun mouvement trop violent, sous peine de le regretter amèrement. Les effluves piquantes du désinfectant médicamenteux vinrent lui chatouiller les narines. Après une dernière tentative d'ouvrir les yeux qui fut plus fructueuse que la précédente, Levi put partiellement détailler les lieux.

Un plafond immaculé le surplombait d'une hauteur, plongé çà et là dans l'ombre. Fiévreuses, ses prunelles d'acier glissèrent momentanément sur la gauche.

S'étendaient sur deux rangées parallèles, les uns à la suite des autres, des soldats allongés sur des brancards de fortune. C'était tout à peine s'il pouvait distinguer leurs visages par-delà les innombrables bandages poisseux qui les recouvraient de la tête aux pieds. Mais à la vue de leur uniforme – où de ce qu'il en restait, tout du moins – Levi put en déduire qu'ils étaient tous aussi allemands que lui.

Il glissa une main dans sa nuque rasée, déglutissant avec difficulté. Il ne connaissait définitivement pas cet endroit. Mais la vue s'offrant à lui eut le mérite de lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans un hôpital, «un de ceux qui accueillaient les soldats blessés», se fit-il la réflexion, la mine pensive.

Ses muscles courbaturés l'achevaient, plus aucune sensation ne lui parvenait dans la main droite. Cette dernière se trouvait dans une attelle et était soutenue à l'épaule par un morceau de tissu déchiré. Le poids de ses jambes s'était décuplé, à tel point que Levi les crut même incapables de se mouvoir à nouveau. Sans oublier cette putain de nausée qui persistait.

Le tournait, s'emmêlait, se confondait. Ses paupières se refermaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il les clignait pour s'humidifier les yeux. Un interminable silence s'ensuivit, silence durant lequel les images de la fusillade lui revenaient en masse.

Était-il le seul survivant ?

Il prit une longue, profonde inspiration dans l'espoir de calmer les battements de son cœur se fracassant dans sa poitrine à une vitesse folle. De l'inquiétude. Oh, Levi n'avait jamais connu ça auparavant. Mais les visages de ses compagnons défilaient un à un dans sa tête. Des sourires à demi-ébauchés, un brin maladroits. Des rires à la consonance plus que fausse, seulement là pour détendre l'atmosphère lourde. Des discussions sérieuses, sur qui reverrait sa famille. Mais Levi qui ne répondait pas, qui se contentait seulement d'écouter d'une oreille désintéressée. Mais lui seul savait ô combien il avait écouté attentivement chacune de ces paroles. Et tout au fond de lui, il espérait simplement ne pas être le dernier à être en mesure de voir l'aube se lever.

À nouveau, les traits de ses compagnons d'arme lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez avec sa main valide.

\- Putain de merde, jura-t-il dans souffle, cependant plus fort que ce qu'il ne se l'était imaginé.

L'éclat d'une voix de jeune garçon sur la droite le tira soudain de ses pensées floues et embrumées :

\- Oh ! s'exclama-elle. Vous êtes réveillé ?

Levi, ayant toujours beaucoup de mal à émerger, fronça les sourcils puis obliqua un regard confus. Ce qu'il vit, à cet instant, il ne serait probablement jamais en mesure de l'oublier.

Baignés dans la faible lueur d'après-midi, de grands et brillants yeux clairs, aussi verdoyants et attrayants que les plus belles feuilles des plus vastes forêts, et dans lesquels luisait une lueur de feu, une détermination sans pareille, l'observaient avec une curiosité certaine.

L'envie, la fureur de vaincre, la témérité… Et la hargne._ Surtout_ la hargne.

Et quelque chose, en cet instant de calme, bondit dans sa cage thoracique. Un sentiment de familiarité.

Ses iris orageuses dérivèrent lentement, et dérivèrent encore. Elles s'attardèrent longuement sur l'individu se tenant de toute sa hauteur sur ses jambes maigrelettes. Il découvrit un visage dont les traits droits et déjà finement marqués témoignaient de sa fin d'adolescence. Celui-ci était lui-même encadré par des mèches de cheveux foncés mettant en valeur son large sourire aux dents blanches qui fendait de part en part ses fines lèvres rosées. Son teint légèrement hâlé rappela à Levi la couleur du miel. Ses épaules sculptées surplombaient un buste svelte et élancé, caché par de amples vêtements de campagne.

Levi en resta, l'espace d'une courte seconde, incapable de prononcer l'ombre d'une parole ayant du sens. Ses forces l'avaient quitté à l'instant-même où ses orbes orageuses s'étaient plongées dans celles qui le regardait de loin, qui lui transperçaient la peau telles des balles de fusil, au moment où il s'était perdu dans ce vert si brillant qui lui rappelait les douces et chaleureuses journées de printemps.

Revenu à lui, Levi baragouina une série de mots inintelligibles. Il mit cela sur le compte de la torpeur plus que pesante qui assaillait les dernières lueurs de lucidité qui lui restaient.

C'était … Putain. Il était perdu. Il arqua d'autant plus les sourcils, empreint à un malaise grandissant.

\- Je suis rassuré, poursuivit l'inconnu, esquissant un sourire en coin.

Et Levi tiqua. Ce sourire… C'était un de ces foutus sourires que Levi détestaient. Celui honnête et empli de bonne volonté, un de ceuxqui avaient le don de le rebuter.

Toujours planté en plein milieu du chambranle de la porte, ancré fermement sur ses pieds, l'individu transportait dans ses mains hâlées des rouleaux de bandages propres ainsi que des compresses. Levi détourna les yeux, étrangement chamboulé de l'intérieur. Il était écœuré par cette… _naïveté_ qui transparaissait dans cet éclat si brillant, si sincère. Cette naïveté l'avait quitté avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Mais ce gamin, lui, en était gonflé à bloc. Tout en lui hurlait ce que Levi n'était pas. La lueur dans le regard de ce gamin s'élevait en brasier, celle de Levi, en revanche, se consumait à petit feu.

\- J'ai eu peur lorsque l'on vous a amené ici, soupira-t-le garçon d'un vague mouvement de la tête, se remémorant sans nul doute la scène. Vous étiez vraiment dans un mauvais état, c'était préoccupant ! Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans l'obligation de vous opérer pour enlever les balles de votre épaule. Enfin, se reprit-il aussi vite, quand je dis "nous", je parle de nos médecins.

Levi décocha un bref coup d'œil à son épaule bandée que montrait d'un geste peu certain du menton le jeune garçon. Il réalisa bientôt, après avoir survolé une seconde fois les lieux, que le dessus de son uniforme lui avait été retiré et traînait maladroitement quelque part aux pieds de son lit, recouvert de sang coagulé. Il déglutit, la gorge nouée. Les respirations des autres hommes dans la pièce venaient troubler le silence qui s'était installé entre eux. Levi ferma les paupières, les rayons de lumière traversant les fenêtres lui donnaient un putain d'affreux mal de crâne.

\- Eh, gamin, commença-t-il d'un ton ferme par-delà une voix rauque et éprouvée.

Le simple fait de parler lui faisait mal. Alors il se contenta de ne pas bouger plus qu'il n'aurait dû.

\- Je suis où ? Poursuivit-il.

Les mèches brunes du garçon se soulevèrent légèrement quand il se décida à s'avancer. Levi le regarda sans ciller, l'air aussi blasé qu'agacé. Une fois près du flan du lit, le jeune homme déposa sur les draps ce qu'il tenait en mains puis reporta son attention sur le blessé. Il se pencha, faisant brièvement grincer le matelas lorsqu'il s'appuya d'une main dessus, Levi tressaillit imperceptiblement. Ce gosse était trop proche. Et Levi détestait qu'on empiète sur son espace vital.

\- Vous êtes dans un hôpital, expliqua l'adolescent comme s'il énonçait l'évidence même.

\- Je ne suis pas le premier des imbéciles pour ne pas comprendre ça ! grogna de sa mauvaise humeur Levi. Dis-moi plutôt ce que je fous là !

Un soupire se fraya un chemin entre le portail des lèvres du garçon. Levi pouvait voir de l'agacement pointer le bout de son nez dans les iris émeraudes, dorénavant. Ce foutu morveux.

\- Vous avez été plutôt sévèrement blessé lors de votre dernière mission. Vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang, grimaça-t-il en désignant du doigt le survêtement de Levi, tâché au niveau du buste. On vous a rapatrié, vous et vos équipiers, vers l'ouest. Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans l'hôpital le plus proche de la frontière allemande.

Levi l'observa à nouveau, le visage fermé de toute expression. Son froncement de sourcils réussit à mettre mal à l'aise le garçon qui concentrait intensément ses prunelles brillantes sur ses mains jouant nerveusement avec sa chemise sombre.

\- De retour au bercail après tout ce temps, hein…

Il venait de penser cette phrase à voix haute, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Il n'avait pas espéré que quelqu'un l'entende. Mais lorsqu'il comprit que le gamin l'avait entendu, Levi détourna la tête dans un geste presque mécanique. Le malaise du gamin transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes. Et d'un point de vue extérieur, ça devenait plutôt une bonne distraction.

\- Gamin.

Le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête, visiblement surpris. Levi ravala ses mots, cherchant à paraître désinvolte.

\- Oui…?

Levi se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. L'adolescent le fixait d'un œil absent, presque… rêveur? Il se résorba. Ce gamin était étrange. Et ça l'agaçait.

\- Les autres ? Lâcha-t-il enfin.

Un silence lui répondit tout d'abord. Puis les yeux du plus jeune s'illuminèrent.

\- Ah, ils sont dans une autre salle, juste à côté de celle-ci. Vous étiez tous réellement éprouvés.

Levi, un poids enlevé de la conscience, reporta son attention sur le plafond. Soudain, une unième nausée lui secoua l'estomac. Son estomac faisait des nœuds plus que malsains dans son ventre. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, l'air préoccupé, puis passa une main entre le tissus rêche et le dos du blessé. Levi se raidit sous l'effet de la douleur qui lui vrillait l'épaule à la manière d'un millier d'aiguilles.

\- Mais merde ! Fais gaffe, le mioche ! ragea-t-il avec hargne.

L'inquiétude gagna les traits du gamin. Levi nota intérieurement qu'il avait l'air profondément inquiet pour son état. Il pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Je- Toutes mes excuses, répondit-il d'une voix peu assurée. C'est- Hum. Le réveil est toujours la phase la plus difficile.

La peine d'avoir agit trop brusquement voilà les émeraudes, Levi plissa du nez. Voilà que ce merdeux ne pouvait pas enchaîner deux mots sans bafouiller. Niveau crédibilité, pouvait faire mieux. Le voilà bien partit !

Une fois le torse suffisamment relevé, Levi se laissa lourdement retomber sur les oreillers que le gamin venait d'empiler pour soutenir sa colonne vertébrale. Il tiqua, un semblant de colère lui restant coincé dans la gorge.

\- Eh, morveux-

\- Eren ! l'interrompit le garçon, la moue boudeuse.

Levi cligna des paupières, davantage blasé que ce qu'il n'était quelques secondes auparavant, puis éluda d'un geste dédaigneux de la main.

\- Peu importe.

\- Moi ça m'importe ! protesta Eren, vexé. Je ne suis pas un « morveux » comme vous le dites si bien, mais Eren Jäger ! Tâchez de vous en rappeler la prochaine fois, Monsieur-le-soldat-impoli!

Levi haussa un sourcil, dubitatif. Ce morveux paraissait d'autant plus effronté qu'arrogant, à présent. Ça, Levi connaissait. Et ses sarcasmes tranchants refirent surface.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de donner ton nom à un type dont tu ne connais strictement rien, le môme ? On ne t'a jamais appris à garder un minimum de distance, avec les inconnus ?

Eren le scruta de la tête aux pieds puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si vous pourriez me faire quoi que ce soit, vu votre état, répondit-il en désignant d'un regard entendu l'épaule bandée de Levi.

Ce dernier grinça des dents.

\- Tu serais étonné ! Donc ferme-la et dégage de ma vue, putain de morveux.

Eren se renfrogna et plissa les lèvres. Son teint vira au rouge, mais il fit marche arrière pour tourner des talons et quitter la salle. Et alors qu'au bout de quelques minutes, Levi s'en croyait définitivement débarrassé, il réapparut par entrebâillement de la porte avec une bassine d'eau. Levi le regarda faire sans mot dire. Ce gamin avait de ces réactions…

Il posa la bassine sur un tabouret bancale près du lit et approcha son visage de celui de Levi qui ne cilla pas le moins du monde. Il soutint de son regard émeraude celui perçant des yeux en amandes du plus âgé, et cracha avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

\- Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, Monsieur-le-soldat-sans-manières, j'étais venu changer vos bandages. Alors arrêtez de bouger et laissez-moi faire mon travail.

Levi, vaincu, ragea intérieurement. Ce foutu morveux lui écorchait les nerfs à vif. Il n'eut toutefois d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, puisqu'il ne supportait pas de se trimbaler avec des bandes de tissu plus rouges que blanches. C'était dégueulasse, sale. Et le mot "saleté" était prohibé de sa vie, tant il ne pouvait supporter cela.

L'adolescent ne tarda pas à prendre place près de lui, tendit les mains et entreprit d'enlever le nœud qui supportait le tout. Durant d'interminables minutes, Levi se contenta d'observer d'un œil absent les gestes quelques peu maladroits du jeune homme qui se démenait à lui détacher tant bien que mal du torse les larges bandelettes qui recouvraient son pansement.

À la vue de la blessure qui le marquerait probablement toute sa vie, Levi sentit un frisson parcourir l'échine du jeune homme. Sarcastique, il ajouta d'une voix monocorde :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'un mioche qui n'est pas capable de supporter ce genre de choses fait dans un hôpital ? Tu ne tarderas pas à tourner de l'œil.

Le garçon releva ses orbes vers le visage de Levi, prenant la peine de le détailler pendant près d'un minute, comme s'il tentait de sonder les tréfonds de son âme. Il le dévisageait si fort, et un semblant d'admiration naquit dans l'infinité du vert de ses yeux.

Encore. Levi y vit de la naïveté presque maladive qui le transperçait jusqu'à l'os. Et la sensation au fond de sa poitrine enfla presque douloureusement. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne souhaitait pas le savoir. Mais une chose était certaine, Levi en était rebuté. Il en était dégoûté. Lui n'avait jamais réussi à arborer un tel regard, alors le voir en face de lui, alors qu'il était habitué aux horreurs de la guerre, lui donnait la sensation d'être jugé. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Un faible rire cynique s'échappa de la gorge de l'adolescent et eut presque le mérite de surprendre Levi. Les lèvres étirées dévoilèrent des canines pointues.

\- Disons que j'ai mes raisons.

Levi roula des yeux. Lui, qui n'était pas du genre à faire la conversation, se retrouvait dorénavant obligé de se laisser soigner par un merdeux qui se la jouait mystérieux. Il ne savait nullement s'il devait s'en sentir blasé… ou bien blasé, en fait.

Le sourire qui fendait les lèvres d'Eren perdit consistance, empreint à une réflexion intérieure. Ses mains se figèrent. Ses yeux rencontrèrent une fois de plus ceux de Levi. Et ses traits s'étirèrent dans une expression qui laissa Levi interdit. Était-ce que la tristesse? Du malaise? Du soulagement? Tout à la fois? Oh. Levi ne savait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Et il ne s'y risquerait de toute manière pas. Ces non-dits ne faisaient pas partie de son monde. Et il ne se risquerait jamais à y mettre un pied. Mais ce gamin… Il l'agaçait. Et, étrangement, il l'intriguait aussi à juste titre.

\- C'est que vous n'êtes pas aussi impressionnant que vous avez l'air, en fait.

Levi, décodant les syllabes que venait d'aligner son vis-à-vis, grommela de mécontentement. Et alors qu'il pensait que la discussion en était arrivée à son terme, le regard d'Eren s'assombrit. Levi but ses paroles, incapable de détourner les yeux.

\- J'aide mon père, confia-t-il en balayant la salle du regard tel que Levi l'avait fait, plutôt. Vous voyez, c'est à lui cette clinique.

Levi crut l'avoir perdu lorsque son attention se concentra sur un point lointain, par-delà la fenêtre.

\- Mais nous accueillons de plus en plus de soldats blessés au fil des jours. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester à ne rien faire, conclut-il.

Silence. Levi ne voyait d'aucune façon l'intérêt de répondre à cela. Les faits étaient là, ni plus ni moins. Mais la naïveté qui, tantôt, lui donnait la nausée, s'éleva sous un nouveau jour. Et en cet instant, ce gamin lui parut jeune. Trop jeune pour avoir à supporter ça. Il était beaucoup trop inexpérimenté pour avoir à supporter et affronter ce dans quoi Levi avait depuis de nombreux mois survécu.

Il inspira. Et expira, le souffle court et tremblant légèrement.

\- Moi-

Il marqua une pause, puis reprit, le visage crispé. Levi restait muet, les lèvres fermement soudées.

\- Moi je voulais partir à la guerre.

Levi plissa les yeux. Ce gamin ne comprenait définitivement rien. Il devait être suicidaire. Et allait lui remettre les idées à place. Il passa sa main libre et striée de griffes et coupures dans ses cheveux noirs de jet, et déclara d'un ton acéré :

\- T'es trop jeune pour ça, morveux. La guerre n'est pas un jeu, contrairement à ce que tu pourrais croire. Alors oublie l'idée. T'as quoi ? Quinze ? Peut-être seize ans, à la rigueur ?

\- Dix-sept !

Levi cligna des paupières, de marbre.

\- J'ai dix-sept ans ! Et je m'engage l'année prochaine dans les forces de l'air. Je mettrai fin à cette guerre !

\- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ?

Eren sursauta face au ton que venait d'employer Levi. Il avala sa salive, serrant dans ses mains moites la bande de tissu propre qu'il s'était appliqué à dérouler quelques secondes auparavant. Levi poursuivit, toujours aussi catégorique et acerbe. Toujours aussi autoritaire.

\- Tu ne sais rien de la guerre, gamin. Rien du tout. Tu ignores combien d'hommes succombent, tu ignores le bruit que font les boulets de canons lorsqu'ils s'écrasent sur le sol. Tu ignores combien le froid est difficile à affronter lorsque tu n'as aucun endroit sous lequel dormir.

Levi ignorait jusqu'au pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé à s'énerver de cette manière. Il était frustré. Frustré et agacé. Et ce gamin était beaucoup trop naïf à ses yeux d'adulte marqué au fer rouge par les atrocités auxquelles ils n'avait eu de cesse de faire face depuis trop longtemps déjà. Ces atrocités qui avaient rythmées son quotidien.

\- Ne viens pas me rabâcher que tu vas tous nous sauver, alors que tu ne saurais compter le nombre colossal d'erreurs qui ont déjà été commises depuis que cette merde de guerre s'est déclarée.

Levi se tut. Il se fichait d'avoir dépassé les bornes. S'il se devait de passer par là pour ouvrir les yeux de ce mioche, il n'hésiterait d'aucune façon à recommencer.

Le silence parla pour Eren. Les mots de Levi avaient fait leur effet. Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé, la discussion était close et Levi avait visiblement gagné la partie. Et avec ce sentiment si troublant coincé dans la gorge, il observa le garçon partir, le visage fermé. Avec ça, il en était débarrassé, et c'était pour le mieux. Sa tête de mioche rêveur débordait d'illusions, et ces dernières n'avaient pas leur place dans les temps de guerre. Il fallait qu'il reste les pieds sur terre.

Avec ça, Levi passa la soirée à ruminer dans son coin, bien malgré lui. Les infirmières se succédaient à tour de rôle. Seule une brunette qui se présenta comme Petra osa l'approcher, tandis que toutes les autres l'évitaient soigneusement. La discussion qu'il avait eu avec le mioche du nom d'Eren n'était pas passée inaperçue. Levi savait pertinemment qu'il ne le reverrait de toute manière jamais.

Allongé dans ce lit aux draps limpides, la poitrine étrangement alourdie, Levi réussit finalement à fermer les yeux…


	2. II

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! ça faisait longtemps ! :D J'espère que vous allez bien :3 ?

Alors non, je ne suis pas morte et cette fic non plus, je mets juste vraiment beaucoup de temps à l'écrire car je suis davantage active sur le Fandom de MHA, que j'écris avec la lenteur d'un escargot endormi et qu'en plus - comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez - je n'ai presque pas de temps pour moi :'). Donc voilà, vraiment désolée pour ce silence radio.

Sur ce, je tenais à vous remercier de l'accueil octroyé à cette fiction ! Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait ultra plaisir, de même que vos favoris et vos follows ! J'espère d'ailleurs avoir réussi à répondre aux reviews de tout le monde ? Veuillez m'excuser si ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai pris un énorme retard dans mes réponses et je peine très sérieusement à m'y mettre (é_è).

Je vous laisse donc à cette nouvelle lecture. Dans ce chapitre (qui n'a encore une fois été béta que par moi-même, n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer des fautes d'il en reste) Eren n'apparaît pas, il est juste mentionné, mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous donnera envie de lire la suite. Promis, dans le prochain il fait son apparition !

Sur ce, si on ne se voit plus d'ici-là, je vous souhaite de passer de merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'année ! A bientôt ! :*

* * *

**Chapitre II**

Le cœur pulsant tambour battant dans les tempes, Levi s'accorda une profonde inspiration. Ses doigts se crochetèrent telles des serres d'oiseau de chasse sur son genou jusqu'à en faire blanchir leurs jointures, tandis qu'un nouvel élancement lui électrifiait l'épaule.

Un frisson désagréable lui rampait le long de l'échine.

Si la douleur qui lui ébranlait la partie droite du buste le fit serrer les dents, cela ne se vit qu'avec grande peine sur son visage impassible ; sa mâchoire s'était tout juste crispée, faisant ressortir ses muscles roulant sous ses joues d'albâtre, et les paupières tombantes de ses yeux en amande davantage plissées qu'à l'ordinaire.

Une grimace de dégoût s'ombragea aux coins de sa bouche lorsqu'il aperçut le bout de tissu qui recouvrait la partie supérieure de son torse et l'entièreté de son épaule s'échouer avec lenteur en tas écarlate et immaculé sur ses cuisses, dévoilant bientôt les contours irréguliers de ses blessures. Parfaitement répugné, il vociféra un juron qui lui valu les moues outrées de ses voisins - Quoi que l'on puisse dire sur l'étendue du vocabulaire dans sa boîte à insultes, ces réactions scandalisées en valaient _vraiment_ la chandelle.

Il attrapa du bout des doigts le tissu usagé, le jaugea d'un œil critique, avant de l'envoyer valser dans le panier d'osier tressé reposant au chevet de son lit, à même le sol. Ceci fait, sa main plongea dans une des poches de son survêtement, maintenant propre et plié avec soin à sa gauche, à la recherche de son mouchoir blanc, fidèle compagnon qui ne le quittait jamais. Une fois celui-ci sorti, il s'y frotta les doigts, le dessus de la main et la paume dans un geste maladroit et hâtif.

C'était tout bonnement immonde.

Irrité, il retroussa le nez.

La perspective de prendre un bain chaud, de s'immerger l'entièreté du corps dans une douce chaleur réparatrice, de profiter des doux remous de l'eau pour détendre un tant soit peu ses muscles crispés, le hantait. Cela dit, voilà encore une chose sur laquelle il se devait et devrait encore pour un moment, à regret, de temporairement tirer un trait. Cela lui était prohibé, défendu ; on lui avait clairement fait comprendre que s'y risquer n'aurait pour mérite que de rouvrir ses plaies encore très fragiles en raison du temps passé à croupir dans le froid avant l'arrivée des secours.

Le brin de toilette auquel ils avaient droit n'égalait en rien les bienfaits d'un bon bain. Devoir se balader du matin au soir avec la sensation d'être poisseux l'horripilait.

Levi détourna son attention de son épaule, optant maintenant pour obliquer le chef vers la personne qui s'évertuait à panser ses plaies avec soin.

Sur le tabouret bancal gisant du soir au matin non loin de sa couche était assise Petra, l'unique infirmière du service qui avait, depuis l'arrivée de Levi, pris son courage à deux mains pour s'approcher de lui. A la différence de ses collègues qui lui offraient un rictus tendu comme une ficelle que Levi avait encore grand mal à interpréter comme un sourire - sa simple présence dans leur ligne de mire, l'ombre d'un regard courroucé, suffisait à les mettre sur le qui-vive - Petra, quant à elle, osait l'allouer d'un sourire avenant lorsqu'elle pénétrait dans la salle, les pans de ses vêtements virevoltant doucement au rythme de sa démarche gracile.

La rousse était donc la seule parmi le personnel qui ne rechignait pas à venir l'aborder pour lui souhaiter le bonjour, qu'il lui rendait d'un molle hochement du menton, ni à l'interroger le matin afin de savoir si sa nuit s'était faite sans encombres, ou à s'enquérir auprès de lui pour savoir si la douleur dans son épaule s'était estompée par rapport à la veille.

Levi se surprenait à lui répondre çà et là, les mots valsant sur ses lèvres avant même qu'il n'en rende compte, comme par automatisme, d'un "Pas trop mal".

Et en effet, sa réponse était on ne peut plus honnête ; il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Certes, les élancements ne s'étaient pas volatilisés du jour au lendemain ; certes, il claquait la langue toutes les dix minutes environs, irrité que le moindre mouvement brusque soit talonné à la micro-seconde près d'une décharge dans la partie droite de son buste... toutefois, il allait relativement bien. Pas au mieux de sa forme, il était vrai, une évidence navrante qu'il se devait d'admettre bon gré mal gré, mais bien.

Petra s'était revêtue d'une expression sérieuse. Son professionnalisme se lisait avec brio sur sa figure, au même titre que sa patience - nul métier ne lui aurait mieux convenu que celui-là, s'était silencieusement fait la réflexion Levi, la seconde fois où elle s'était approchée de lui pour lui offrir son repas. Elle l'avait aidé à se redresser, accompagnant ses mouvements d'une main dans le dos et d'encouragements dont Levi n'avait somme toute nullement besoin, lui laissant le loisir d'ajuster son rythme, l'avait notamment réprimandé lorsqu'il s'était laissé gagner par l'impatience et qu'il s'était de suite fait rappeler à l'ordre par son organisme en convalescence, et lui avait au final permis de manger sans son aide.

Son caractère de feu, buté comme un cochon sauvage - contraste plus que saisissant avec ses traits doux de jeune femme dans la fleur de l'âge - n'était pas sans lui rappeler celui d'une infirmière collante rencontrée des mois auparavant.

Hanji Zoe. _Une vague déferlante._

Le jour où il s'était fait traîner de force par le col de la veste par Farlan pour un pied salement amoché lors d'une lourde chute visant à les protéger tous deux d'une pluie de gravas d'un bâtiment devenu ruines sous le tonnerre des boulets de canon, il n'avait jamais, de toute son existence, autant envisagé de devenir l'auteur d'un meurtre par étouffement.

Cette femme, qualifiable de, sinon particulière, au moins complètement givrée, lui avait refilé la migraine la plus carabinée de sa vie. Folle à lier jusqu'au bout des ongles, parfaite énergumène à lunettes traitée d'hérétique par ses pairs, elle s'était auto-proclamée son amie d'une voix tonitruante, se contrefichant éperdument des véhémentes protestations du noiraud qui voulait s'éclipser des lieux le plus vite possible.

Levi aurait bien voulu effacer de ses souvenirs ces heures passées à l'entendre converser seule - _un moulin à paroles, cette bigleuse ! _\- et il aurait d'ailleurs presque réussi... s'il n'avait pas déterré d'une de ses poches, une poignée d'heures plus tard, un mot avec l'adresse complète du lieu de domicile de cette quatre-yeux et une note griffonnée à la va-vite le priant de lui envoyer des lettres lorsqu'il se déciderait à rentrer au bercail.

Farlan l'avait empêché de rebrousser chemin pour lui enfoncer le papier par l'un de ses orifices.

Levi marqua une pause, une boule de nerfs lui enflant presque douloureusement dans la gorge.

_Farlan..._

Son premier ami, aujourd'hui regretté, tombé des mois auparavant, un jour où un voile de nuages menaçants assombrissait le ciel, où des trombes d'eau martelaient le sol boueux et où un tapis de brume serpentait à leurs pieds.

Lorsque Levi évoquait son nom, il entendait encore résonner les mots qu'ils s'étaient tous trois échangés avec Isabel, une jeune fille de leur village promise à un brillant avenir en tant qu'infirmière de guerre, dont la joie de vivre à tout épreuve n'avait d'égal que son immense sourire brillant de mille éclats, avant que la guerre ne les sépare définitivement de leur patrie.

Une promesse scellée la veille de leur départ pour d'outres horizons, sous une voûte céleste tapissée d'étoiles. La promesse de survivre coûte que coûte, d'enfin pouvoir _vivre _pleinement leur vie comme ils l'entendaient sans sentir se refermer sur eux l'étau oppressant des obligations.

A l'heure du jour, il ne restait plus que lui.

Il avait failli rompre leur serment en manquant de peu d'y passer à son tour. C'est pourquoi, une fois le choc de son réveil à l'hôpital fané, quand l'incompréhension fut balayée par la douloureuse descente sur terre, il avait pris la ferme décision de déposer les armes, de ranger son uniforme usé au placard, signe qu'il arrêtait les frais, qu'il se retirait des rangs des combattants.

Il ne pourrait de toutes les manières plus combattre en baladant dans son sillage un bras invalide.

Levi avala sa salive. Le gris orageux de ses prunelles opta pour se focaliser à nouveau sur la scène dont il était l'acteur passif, simple patient recevant des soins approprié à son état.

Les sourcils de Petra se fronçaient sous la concentration, de rares cernes prenaient naissance à la courbe de son nez, des poches creusaient les dessous de ses grands yeux mordorés. Ses doigts longilignes ôtaient avec une précaution certaine le bandage, tandis que Levi se contentait de l'observer exécuter sa besogne d'un œil las, voire désintéressé.

Il savait que la jeune infirmière mettait tout en oeuvre pour qu'il se sente à l'aise. Si ce n'était que le contact physique, quel qu'il fut, n'était pas sa tasse de thé ; il le fuyait comme la peste.

Le soupire que s'autorisa la rouquine le ramena presque trop brusquement à la réalité.

Deux balles.

D'après ce qu'on lui avait expliqué, il avait encaissé deux balles dans l'épaule. L'une d'elles s'était logée à quelques centimètres seulement de son poumon, raison pour laquelle sa respiration devenait parfois sifflante. Une chance qui, d'après la jeune infirmière, n'était pas donnée à tout le monde.

Que Levi ait survécu dans la neige aussi longtemps après avoir perdu une quantité non négligeable de sang, réchappé notamment à de sérieuses complications durant le voyage de retour jusqu'à la frontière, et que sa vie soit supposément tirée d'affaire relevait, selon ses dires, du véritable miracle. Les médecins avaient beau avoir stoppé l'hémorragie et opéré dans le feu de l'action, son sort ne s'en était tenu qu'à un fil - énième preuve comme prouesse de sa robustesse. Ce ne fut qu'une fois transféré dans cet hôpital qu'il avait réellement repris du poil de la bête.

Pourtant, si l'on en venait à lui poser la question, il avouerait ne se souvenir de rien.

Ni les jours entiers écoulés avant son rapatriement, sous le toit d'un hôpital abandonné et réquisitionné par les médecins et infirmiers, ni son arrivée en Allemagne, ni même son admission dans cet établissement hospitalier. Un trou noir englobait sa mémoire, un abîme sans fond, opaque comme de l'encre, ponctué par de curieuses brides de sensations passées qui lui revenaient quand il s'y attendait le moins.

Levi avait, sinon, bien évidemment conscience que du temps lui serait nécessaire afin de récupérer assez de forces pour sortir, davantage pour reprendre des activités du quotidien de manière autonome, mais si on en croyait les pronostiques évoqués au détour d'un couloir, son cas n'était plus à classer dans la catégorie "critique". À cette affirmation, où s'était étroitement mêlés dans les yeux des médecins admiration et étonnement, Levi n'avait pourtant haussé que brièvement un sourcil, pas beaucoup plus interpellé pour un sou.

Ce que l'adulte aux cheveux de jais n'avait toutefois pas pris en compte, ce fut que les séquelles le délaisseraient avec un bras paralysé. Pas dans son intégralité, en tout cas.

Bien sûr, il était certain de ne pas en réchapper sans une ou deux cicatrices, c'était monnaie courante pour un soldat de se trimbaler avec ses trophées de guerre, mais l'optique de ne plus parvenir à ressentir l'un de ses membres, non.

Cela faisait trois jours, à présent.

Trois jours qu'il avait repris connaissance, l'épaule consumée par les flammes d'un brasier incandescent, sujet à des poussées de fièvre régulières. Trois jours, notamment, que pas une sensation ne s'était manifestée dans son bras droit. Il n'avait peut-être aucune notion en médecine, mais Levi était loin d'être le dernier des imbéciles ; nul besoin de lui exposer les faits à l'aide de termes médicaux soporifiques, il n'était pas sans savoir que chaque instant comptait, qu'il était impératif qu'il récupère des sensations au plus vite.

Plus les secondes, les minutes et les heures s'écoulaient, moins il avait de chance de récupérer pleine mobilité de son membre.

Chaque grain de sable échoué dans le sablier avait son importance.

La dernière bannière de tissu toujours présente sur son épaule coula sur sa peau, et dès lors ce fut au tour de Petra d'esquisser une moue mitigée, sourcils froncés, lèvre inférieure retenue en otage entre ses dents. Des mèches revêches de ses cheveux courts, tirant sur un roux chatoyant, s'échappèrent de son chignon décoiffé. Elles rebondirent pèle-mêle de chaque côté de son visage d'ivoire, certaines trouvèrent refuge devant ses longs cils. D'un vif revers de manche, elle les chassa vers l'arrière pour ramener ses doigts sur la parcelle de peau enflée qui se trouvait sous son nez, qu'elle se permit de tâter avec précaution pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts. Ses iris ambrés se plantèrent dans ceux orageux de Levi, déterminés et compatissants.

\- Je suis désolée, Monsieur Ackerman, annonça-t-elle finalement, avec autant de calme que de sérieux. Levi ne put réprimer un léger plissement du nez ; s'il s'en référait au ton qu'elle venait d'employer, il déduisait aisément que les nouvelles qu'il s'apprêtait à entendre dans les prochaines seconde risqueraient de ne pas lui plaire. Ça semble s'être bien infecté, poursuivit-elle, la voix monocorde, abaissée d'un octave, comme si elle pesait avec réticence le poids de ses paroles.

Le soldat opina, lèvres fermement closes, cimentées l'une à l'autre. Il était positionné sur le rebord de son matelas, les jambes rejetées en dehors. Ses plantes de pieds posées à plat sur le carrelage, comme un encrage sûr avec son entourage.

\- Il va me falloir nettoyer ça, renchérit la jeune dame. Je ne vous cache pas que le tout risque de piquer.

La prise des doigts de Levi sur son genou se desserra.

\- Vas-y, s'entendit-il lui répondre, sa voix grave caressant lascivement les syllabes de ses mots, non sans lui offrir au préalable un second hochement du menton en signe d'assentiment.

Ce rituel destiné à sa guérison prochaine l'épuisait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il n'était pas remis de son épisode de pique de fièvre - quand bien même il n'en gardait pour ainsi dire aucun souvenir - et damnait de tous les noms d'oiseaux ce corps alourdi, ainsi que ces membres ankylosés qui osaient lui désobéir et retarder son complet rétablissement.

Reluquant d'un œil particulièrement mauvais les bandages trônant pèle-mêle dans le panier, derniers vestiges de ce qui lui étreignait le torse, il ajouta :

\- Fais-le, qu'on en finisse. J'en ai ma claque de tout ça.

Consciencieuse, la rousse acquiesça, attrapant dans ses mains de quoi parfaire sa besogne.

\- Petra, reprit-il, de son air constamment ennuyé.

La susnommée releva le chef à l'entente de son prénom, s'étant entre-temps approchée de quelques centimètres à peine pour détailler avec plus d'attention, un à un, les trous qui faisaient leur petit bout de chemin dans la chair de son patient ainsi que l'incision faite lors de l'opération. Levi eut un geste de recul, espérant bientôt retrouver un semblant d'espace vital viable. Il se languissait de se voir attribuer le droit de déguerpir de cet endroit, où tout le monde se marchait constamment sur les pieds, qui refoulait les odeur de fer, de transpiration et de lessive - savant mélange qui lui refilait la gerbe - et où il ne pouvait se dégoter un bref instant de répit et de calme.

\- Oui ? fit-elle, après une pause, ses paupières papillonnant comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien à elle qu'il en avait - _évidemment que oui_, maugréa intérieurement Levi.

\- On a déjà convenu que tu pouvais m'appeler pas mon prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle dut prendre conscience de son erreur car elle écarquilla d'abord les yeux, puis pouffa subitement d'un rire cristallin qu'elle cacha derrière son poing.

\- Les habitudes professionnelles ont la vie dure, s'excusa-t-elle, et pour toute réponse il se contenta de rouler des yeux dans leur orbite, une énième fois depuis le fichu début de cette foutue matinée.

Son attention se reporta enfin sur les fenêtres creusées dans les murs de pierres. De faibles, timides rayons de soleil les traversaient et éclairaient à contre-jour les profils des figures étendues dans la blancheur des draps. Celles-ci respiraient doucement, avec lenteur et mesure.

Les soldats souffrant de difficultés à se déplacer n'avaient d'autre choix que de rester allongés la plupart du temps, ils ne bougeaient que lorsqu'ils en ressentaient le réel besoin, pour sitôt revenir clopin-clopant jusqu'à leur lit.

Quelques lits s'étaient libérés au cours des derniers jours, Levi avait même pu se rendre au chevet de ses anciens équipiers - parler en particulier avec Eld, Auruo ou Gunther, les trois hommes qui s'était étonnement rassemblés autour de lui et dont Levi tolérait les présences à ses côtés. Les savoir en vie, respirant toujours, lui avait ôté la brique qui s'était effondrée dans son estomac.

Avant que Levi n'aille plus loin dans sa contemplation, des pas retentirent près de la porte d'entrée, délaissée ouverte de jour comme de nuit afin de faciliter l'arrivée des soignants si nécessaire. Il releva sans conviction la tête vers l'homme qui venait de faire son apparition.

Une touffe non négligeable de cheveux bruns tombait par-dessous la base de sa nuque, lesquels avaient tendance à rebiquer vers le haut lorsqu'il les attachait en queue basse pour ausculter ses patients. L'homme disposait d'une présence assez imposante malgré sa carrure somme toute ordinaire. Il n'était pas petit, mais n'était pas pour autant grand non plus. Sa taille tout comme sa corpulence stagnaient dans la moyenne. Cependant, il se dégageait de lui une prestance silencieuse, une quiétude sur le point de se rompre.

L'homme s'avança d'une démarche raide, posture droite, torse bombé, épaules rectilignes, détaillant les lieux de ses rétines comme si elles suffisaient à elles seules à les passer au peigne fin. Il se tint ainsi bien vite au milieu de l'agitation, ne laissant transparaître sur ses traits ridés par l'âge qu'une neutralité à toute épreuve, les mains plantées dans le fin-fond de ses larges poches de blouse. Il paraissait scruter et analyser au peigne fin chaque détail, chaque geste, grimace, râle de douleur ou froissement de tissu.

Il se tenait là, dans sa droite stature d'homme dépassant de peu la quarantaine d'années. Presque noble et humble.

Levi l'avait d'ores et déjà aperçu exécuter le même manège, avec la même manière de procéder, réglé comme un métronome humain ; il entrait, se stoppait à de rares occasions près du chambranle, un sourire fleurissant encore plus rarement à la bordure de ses lèvres, avant de reprendre sa route, puis passait ses yeux de faucon sur les alentours. Analysant. Détaillant. Statuant les faits qui se présentaient à lui. Constamment sur le qui-vive, il attendait que se présente à lui le moment propice pour passer à l'action.

Drainé par automatisme vers la silhouette longiligne de cet homme, Levi n'avait pu, lors de leur premier échange, s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point les yeux de l'homme ressemblaient trait pour trait à ceux du gamin effronté à qui il avait eu affaire.

« Cet homme est le père du mioche », en avait-il conclu. Conclusion avisée, qui s'était avérée quand l'homme s'était présenté à lui sous le nom de Grisha Jäger, médecin en chef de l'hôpital.

Levi ne lui avait répondu que parce qu'il espérait en secret qu'on lui fiche bientôt la paix. Le reste des formalités était pour ainsi dire le cadet de ses soucis.

Après avoir fait le tour de la salle, échangeant à l'occasion des paroles avec les infirmières ou les patients, le médecin tourna des talons. Revenant sur ses pas, il s'approcha finalement d'eux quand Petra eut presque fini de nettoyer les plaies avant de se planter face à eux, l'attitude en perpétuelle nonchalance.

\- Monsieur Ackerman, le salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête que Levi lui rendit consciencieusement, un sourire fleurissant lentement sur son visage aux traits carrés. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ravalant le grognement qui faillit de lui vrombir dans la gorge, Levi se contenta d'une maigre réponse piquée de sarcasme :

\- Comme quelqu'un se trimbalant une épaule invalide.

\- J'ai eu vent de l'état préoccupant de votre épaule, en effet, acquiesça le médecin avec compréhension. Eren m'a dit que votre blessure n'était pas belle à voir lors de votre réveil, et Petra demeurait formelle sur les informations qu'elle me donnait.

A l'entente du nom "Eren", un tic nerveux avait fait tressaillir un des sourcils du noiraud. Imperméable à ce changement minime, le Docteur Jäger poursuivit sur sa lancée.

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu venir plus tôt vérifier tout ça, nous sommes très occupés avec les nouveaux arrivés.

\- Pas besoin de formalités, Levi lui rétorqua dans un soufflement de narines. J'aspire juste à sortir d'ici aussitôt que possible. Faites votre travail et ne vous préoccupez pas de moi.

A la suite de ces mots, le médecin parut interloqué par le ton acerbe qu'avait employé Levi pour lui répondre. Il partit en quête d'une réaction de Petra, encore assise sur son tabouret bancale, qui se contenta d'un vague haussement d'épaules, l'air de dire "Il est juste comme ça".

Suite à cela, l'homme brun n'esquissa qu'un mouvement affirmatif du menton. Les mots mirent du temps à se frayer un chemin sur ses fines lèvres gercées :

\- Je ne peux que vous comprendre sur ce point, Monsieur Ackerman. Si ce n'est que mon travail consiste à me préoccuper de chacun de mes patients. Et vous faites partie de chacun d'eux.

à la mention de son nom de famille, Levi avait renvoyé vers lui un regard courroucé. Il ne supportait pas qu'on lui rappelle par le biais d'un nom que son oncle avait embourbé les pattes dans des affaires très peu recommandables. Son "Tché !" claqua dans la pièce comme un coup de fouet.

\- Du moment que ce n'est plus votre mioche qui vient me casser les miches.

Devant la nouvelle incompréhension du père, la rousse grimaça avant d'expliquer :

\- Eren a... comme qui dirait parlé un peu trop de partir à la guerre... ?

Le poids du monde semblant lui retomber brusquement sur la tête, Grisha émit le plus long soupire que Levi ait un jour eu l'occasion d'entendre de sa vie tout en se pinçant l'arrête du nez où reposaient ses lunettes.

\- Oh ce n'est pas vrai, gémit-il, ne me dites pas qu'il a recommencé... Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois que j'ai dû lui faire la leçon à ce sujet !

Gardant sa réflexion pour lui, Levi se demanda en silence à quel point ce gamin peut être con pour vouloir partir alors que tout le monde était formellement contre sa décision. Grisha parvint à le faire s'extirper de ses pensées quand sa voix, d'antan si grave, se brisa en prononçant sa phrase :

\- Veuillez l'excuser, Monsieur Ackerman. Cet enfant...

L'émotion semblait s'être logée comme une boule de nerfs dans sa gorge, lui empêchant de s'exprimer correctement. Professionnel jusqu'au bout, il se reprit pourtant bien vite en inspirant un grand coup.

\- Eren est comme ça depuis le premier bombardement de Berlin... où il a perdu sa mère.

Cette révélation, quand il y pensait, était lourde à porter. Certes, il ne s'y était pour ainsi dire pas préparé, mais les faits n'en demeuraient pas moins surprenants. La main plantée sur son bras invalide, Levi garda de nouveau sa langue, ne trouvant rien à rajouter.

Sans doute avait-elle trouvé le silence trop pesant, car la jeune infirmière le combla de son timbre de voix résonnant tel du cristal. Un sourire où dansait une pointe de tristesse vint ourler les coins de sa bouche.

\- Pour nous, adultes, cela fait déjà quelques mois que ces événements sont passés et on essaie tant bien que mal de se reconstruire... Monsieur Jäger s'est enfui de Berlin en catastrophe avec son fils et sa fille adoptive pour venir s'installer ici... Mais pour Eren, qui est si jeune, il ne cesse de se ressasser les événements comme si cela remontait tout juste à hier. Son monde entier s'est écroulé en ce jour de Juin, et avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, sa tristesse s'était déjà muée en colère. Il est devenu incontrôlable.

La pause qu'elle marqua à la fin de cette tirade n'eut, aux yeux de Levi, pas vraiment sa place. Elle parlait de ce môme comme d'un animal sauvage dont les instincts primitifs dictaient le comportement. Levi, pour sa part, n'avait aperçu en lui qu'un gamin inconscient, qui ne percevait de son univers que ce que ses yeux acceptaient bien de lui dévoiler.

\- Depuis ce jour, conclut Petra, il ne cesse de scander qu'il va intégrer les forces aériennes.

La mine du docteur Jäger s'était assombrie à la mention de sa défunte femme. Dans un salut poli, tel le métronome qu'il était, il prit congé de Levi d'un "Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai d'autres patients". Dans son sillage ne fut délaissé que le bruissement de son vêtement caractéristiquement blanc de médecin, pendant que ses pas, rythmés, émettait un claquement froid sur le carrelage usé de l'hôpital.

Les paupières de Levi s'étaient pincées quand le brun avait tourné des talons sans mots dire.

\- Et vous comptez faire quoi ?

Il s'était ensuite détourné vers Petra maintenant que plus personne n'était susceptible de les interrompre une fois de plus.

\- Pour Eren ? arqua-t-elle un sourcil, perplexe, alors que Levi, aussi tranchant qu'à l'accoutumée, s'agaçait d'un "Qui d'autre, à ton avis ?".

Il lui fallut bien près de quinze secondes de réflexion avant qu'elle ne concède enfin :

\- Essayer autant que possible de le retenir, j'imagine... Il devient difficile à vivre dès qu'il a une idée en tête. Monsieur Jäger t'es reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait la dernière fois, je pense. Au fond, je suis certaine qu'il sait que son fils enfilera l'uniforme du soldat un jour ou l'autre, et qu'il essaie simplement de retarder autant que possible l'instant où ils devront se quitter sur le quai de la gare.

Levi l'entendit babiller plus qu'il ne l'écouta avec attention, à dire vrai. Muet comme une tombe, il ne prit même pas la peine de lui offrir quelconque réaction à l'instant où elle eut terminé de parler. La tête basculée sur le côté, ses prunelles orageuses perdues sur un point non défini des carreaux du sol, il n'entendait que les plaintes des autres patients de la pièce où se fondaient les grésillements de la radio allumée non loin.

La première de ses préoccupations était que la rouquine finisse de nettoyer et bander cette fichue épaule qui s'acharnait à lui rappeler combien elle ne fonctionnerait plus aussi bien qu'auparavant. Les minutes qui s'ensuivirent se furent des plus interminables, il ne prit d'ailleurs nullement compte des avertissements de Petra qui lui interdisaient tout mouvement brusque quand il renfila son haut d'uniforme et s'avança vers le couloir. Le bras logé dans l'étreinte d'une attelle de fortune, il errait dans ce dédale à pas feutrés.

Nombre de coups d'oeil curieux coulèrent en sa direction, mais aucun autre membre du corps hospitalier que ce fusse n'osa piper mot pour le défendre de s'aventurer au-delà du confinement étouffant que lui offrait cette "chambre" qui n'en avait l'aspect que de nom et qui empestait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Sur le chemin qui le mena vers l'extérieur, sa discussion avec Petra et le docteur Jäger avait tourné et retourné en boucle dans sa tête sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Décidant de chasser d'un revers de main imaginaire ce qui lui encombrait l'esprit, il hâta la cadence jusqu'au dehors.

Pour l'heure, il avait besoin d'une bouffée d'air frais.


End file.
